Idol Story
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Baek Hyun , sans aucun talent particulier se trouve dans une prestigieuse agence d'Idol et s'attire les foudes des EXO groupe ( ou gang ) très puissant qui règne en maître dans cette agence . Aidé d'Amber ( F(x) il va accomplir une mission qui est ... ( pardon pour le résumé merdique xD )
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Arrivée à l'agence et déjà les problèmes

Coucou les gens:)

J'ai décidé de reprendre une idée de roman que j'ai écrit y a deux ans et de la publier en fic et donc de mettre de nouveau persos donc si vous voyez des incohérence ( par exemple y a des garçons dans la fic qui à la base devaient être des filles donc si vous voyez des incohérence entre il et elle ou des prénoms qui ont rien à voir avec l'histoire ) dîtes le moi dans les commentaires

J'ai décidé de mettre les EXO à l'honneur mais je les connais pas très bien donc peut être que certains n'auront pas les même personnalités dans la fic que dans la vérité mais je pense pas que ça soit mauvais au contraire mais ça c'est une autre débat xD

Bref arrêtons les blabla inutiles et bonne lecture:)

Un réveil en forme de chat blanc sonna . Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs frappa sur ce « maudit réveil » comme il le disait si bien . Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns et vit …. 7h10?

«Oh non jsuis en retard!» Cria t-il en se levant

Il prit des vêtements au hasard et alla prendre son petit déjeuner

«KyungSoo !Prends ton petit déjeuner!» Lui lança sa mère

«J'ai pas le temps!» Cria KyungSoo

Mais … Chéri!

Elle ne pût en dire plus son partit en courant .

« Celui alors … C'est comme si il avait en permanence le feu aux fesses » Pensa t-elle

Il fonça vers le lycée , une tartine de beurre dans la bouche et sa veste en jean à demie habillée . Une fois qu'il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas en retard , il s'arrêta , mit sa veste correctement et se mit à marcher doucement en mangeant sa tartine .

Il regarda sa montre , encore 15 minutes . Ca va , il était tout près de la fameuse agence SM .

Une des plus grande agence d'Idol de Corée . Il en avait bavé pour pouvoir y accéder .

Soudain il vit l'agence , le bâtiment était gigantesque , au moins 25 étages une énormes cour arrière avec un jardins une aire de pique-nique , des terrains de tous les sports possible ( foot , tennis , basket … ) une énorme piscine et des tentes pour les fans de camping .

«Ceux qui m'avaient vanté son mérite m'avaient pas menti … »Souffla t-il

«Tu parle tout seul ?»Demanda une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna et vit un garçon manqué , coupe à la garçonne , blonde , vêtement larges et casquette vissée à droite . Malgré son look elle avait un certain charme et de jolis yeux noisettes en amande . «Je … Je contemplais l'agence … »Balbutia le jeune homme un peu intimidé

«Ah … Tu es nouveau ? »Demanda la fille

«Oui , je m'appelle KyungSoo .»

«Moi c'est Amber .»

«Ah … Enchanté Amber .»

«Par contre … Plus jamais le «Enchanté » ça fait vieux »

«Euh … Ok , désolé .»

«Et ne t'excuse pas non plus , ça fait faible »

«Waouh … T'es sévère .»

«Non mais si je dis ça c'est pour toi je tiens pas à ce qu'on se foute de ta gueule .»

«Ah euh … Merci .»

«C'est rien .»

«On entre?»

«Bien sûr , allons y!»

Ils entrèrent dans l'agence .

«C'est une ville …? »Souffla Hanna

C'est bien plus grand qu'une ville. Il vit même pour confirmer ses dire des petites maisonnettes et un café pas loin . Soudain un cercle de personne au milieu de la cour . Il décida de voir ce qui se passe . Après plusieurs bousculade il put enfin apercevoir deux groupes de jeunes de son âge . Le premier était composé de deux garçons aux visage ensanglantés à tel point qu'on eut du mal à distinguer leurs traits . Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir c'est que l'un était brun l'autre bonds et qu'ils portaient tous les deux des chemises clair et des pantalons ample ainsi que des converses sales . L'un était accroupi l'autre gisait allongé à ses pieds .

L'autre était composé de 6 garçons . Un petit et maigre aux cheveux châtains clairs et au visage gamin était en train de se moquer de ses « adversaire »avec un grand brun et l'air arrogant . Le troisième avait un regard mystérieux . Il avait les cheveux roux clairs et des yeux très profond , noirs .

Il était assis sur une sorte de chaise en bois et avait la tête appuyée sur son poing comme si il s'ennuyait ferme . Quand au quatrième il avait l'air chaleureux et doux et regardait les pauvres garçon d'un air désolé . Il avait les cheveux blond roux . Le cinquième avait les cheveux noirs avec les reflets mauves et regardait le spectacle comme si il voulait jouer lui aussi . Et enfin le dernier avait un regard furibond les cheveux blonds et les yeux noirs aussi .

Il commença à frapper sa victime .

«Ca va durer encore longtemps ,j'avais dit de pas trop les faire souffrir . »Gronda celui au regard doux

«T'inquiète Channie c'est pas ça qui va les tuer . »Lança le chef

Le deuxième qui était allongé , fonça sur celui qui était assis sur le fauteuil en criant .Celui ci soupira et , sans même changer de position lui donna un coup de poing à l'estomac , le jeune homme tomba à terre . Il se remit à charger cette fois le garçon se leva se baissa et le fit perdre l'équilibre , avant qu'il ne tombe à terre il lui mit un coup de genoux dans le ventre . Il réussit à le prendre par le col avant qu'il ne percute le sol et le projeta brutalement à terre .

«Joli , Kris » Lança Channie

«Il vaut mieux pas le chercher aujourd'hui il s'est levé du pied gauche . »Fit le brun à l'air arrogant

«Salaud!»Cria l'autre en se jetant sur lui

Le jeune homme se retourna , se pencha en arrière et lui fit un croche patte . Le mec tomba à terre , le garçon réussit à peu près à retrouver son équilibre . Il voulut lui donner un autre coup de poings mais un vigile arriva en courant l'air furax .

«On te laisse faire Kris. »Lança le grand châtain

«Pourquoi moi?» Protesta L'intéressé.

«C'est toi son pote ne l'oublie pas . »Répondit le brun à l'air moqueur

«Merde ..»

«Fais le convenablement et avec le sourire .»

«On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici?!» S'exclama le vigile

«Kyung , on a eu un petit souci .» Répondit Kriss

«Kris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu de ce conflit ? »

«C'est ces mecs qui nous ont attaqué , on a fait que se défendre .»

«Mon Dieu … Ca va aller? »

KyungSoo en resta bouche bée .

«Toujours aussi conciliant Kyung . Souffla Amber , il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne …»

«Et je peux savoir qui c'est ces malades?» L'interrompit KyungSoo

«Les EXO , les Seigneurs de l'agence et aussi les plus dangereux ils se considèrent comme une famille si tu t'en prends à l'un d'eux tu te trouve non seulement avec les autres membres mais aussi toute l'agence sur le dos. Le pote du vigile c'est Kris, alias « Cœur de Glace » c'est le plus fort niveau combats comme t'as pu le voir mais il en aussi fort en chant et c'est un excellent rappeur capable de rapper et chanter dans plusieurs langue . Il parle pas beaucoup mais en général il parle pas pour rien dire et peut mettre tout le monde dans sa poche en un rien de temps .Le petit avec les cheveux noirs mauves c'est Baek Hyun , c'est le joyeux luron de la bande , la voix d'ange qui met toujours l'ambiance . Après le châtains à l'air joyeux c'est Chen le « Bon Samaritain » du groupe toujours là pour écouter et aider les autres mais quand il s'énerve ça envoie du lourd .C'est un peu le grand frère protecteur du groupe il a une technique en chant inimaginable digne d'un prof . Le brun à l'air moqueur c'est Tao alias l'arrogant , toujours à se moquer des gens qu'il juge « inférieurs » à lui il se chamaille beaucoup avec Kris ils sont comme chien et chat .Le Blond roux c'est Chanyeol , c'est un rappeur doué mais pas très doué en danse qui calme les autres quand il vont trop loin il est très gentil c'est aussi une «maman poule» avec les gens de son groupe et enfin , Kai dit « le psychopathe » un véritable sadique , il adore torturer ses victimes, surtout en publique et les harceler jusqu'à qu'ils en deviennent dingue . Il est cousin avec Cœur de Glace c'est le chef . Et même si c'est difficile à croire c'est le papa du groupe et il a de nombreuses fans .»

«Vu comment tu me les décris ils ont pas l'air si dangereux à part Kai .»

«Méfie toi , individuellement , ils ont pas l'air si terrible lui mais ensemble , il y a pas plus redoutable . »

«Waouh , ils méritent bien leur titre de gang … EXO tu dis?»

«Ils sont pas là depuis longtemps . »

« Pourtant ils ont l'air d'avoir prit leurs marques . »

«Ils sont très fort et l'argent de leurs parents y contribue beaucoup»

«C'est dingue …»

«Tu m'étonnes . »

KyungSoo observait attentivement le groupe . Tao et Chanyeol tapèrent cinq Kris mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et ils partirent sans un regard en arrière pour leur victimes .

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?» Pensa KyungSoo

Il courut vers eux , Amber essaya de l'en empêcher , en vain .

Il prit un cailloux et le lança sur la tête de Kriss .

«Non mais vous vous prenez pour quoi pour traiter les gens comme ça?!»Cria t-il , hors de lui

Ils s'arrêtèrent net . Cœur de Glace resta de dos à la jeune fille tandis que les autres se tournèrent comme un seul homme , tous l'air énervé .

«Non mais toi ,pour qui tu te prends pour lancer un cailloux sur Kriss, tu veux que je te refasse le portrait? »Rétorqua Tao en s'avançant vers lui

D'un geste rapide , l'intéressé le retint par le bras toujours le dos tourné .

«C'est qu'un mec faible et insignifiant , pas besoin de faire attention à lui. »Dit -il d'un ton dur

«Si tu le dis .»

Il repartirent , KyungSoo voulut les suivre mais cette fois sa nouvelle amie l'en empêcha .

«Si tu veux pas qu'ils te trucident , fais toi tout petit . »Dit -elle en baissant soudain sa voix

«Je déteste me faire petit devant les gens .» Riposta le jeune homme

Amber le prit par la manche et l'emmena dans une salle de danse .

La bas il vit un groupe de 5 personnes .

«C'est les Big Bang , lui dit Amber , c'est une bande de 5 frères , ils sont très gentils et très sociables tu peux parler avec eux sans aucun problème . »

Le voyant tout timide elle l'emmena devant les garçons .

«Les gars voici KyungSoo . »Annonça t-elle avec un grand sourire

«Coucou! Fit un garçon avec l'air gamin , Moi j'suis D-lite , et voici T.O.P . »

Un garçon avec un air un peu effrayant ( mais chut faut pas le dire ) fit un p tit signe de la main .

«Taeyang .»

Un autre avec les cheveux rasé sur le côté lança un sourire bienveillant .

«G-Dragon .»

Un troisième à l'air un eu efféminé fit un V avec son index et son majeur .

«Et SeungRi»

Le dernier qui avait l'air très discret hocha doucement la tête .

«Enchan... »Commença KyungSoo

Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et reprit:

«Salut les mecs .»

«Amber .. Sois gentille.»Gronda T.O.P

«Venant toi c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité . »Ricana la jeune fille

«Hein c'est méchant un hôpital?» Demanda innocemment D-Lite

«Babo … »Fit Tae yang

«Mais non c'est pas Babo un hôpital sinon y aurait pas autant de gens qui guérirais grâce à eux . »

Les autres se mirent à rire .

Une femme élancée s'avança vers eux .

« Y a pas d'autre personne?»Demanda KyungSoo

« C'est une répétition de danse particulière . » Répondit Amber

« Moi … Euh … J'suis pas trop doué . »

« T'en fais pas tu vas apprendre . »

« Tout le monde en place!»

Le cours commença … Très mal pour le pauvre KyungSoo qui ne suivait vraiment pas le rythme .

La prof s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers lui .

« Dis donc toi si tu as un balai dans les fesses tu devrais même pas pénétrer dans cette pièce . » Gronda t-elle en le fusillant du regard

« Mais .. Madame … » Balbutia le jeune homme

« Y a pas de mais! Les Big Bang répète une chorégraphie importante si tu veux danser avec eux libre à toi mais si tu sais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre tu t'en vas!»

Il baissa la tête et sortit de la salle suivit de près par Amber .

Cette dernière mit son bras autour de son cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

«T'en fais pas , ça va aller c'est juste que c'était trop rapide pour toi .» Le rassura t-elle

«Hm … »

Les EXO s'entraînaient aussi en danse quand:

«J'ai un truc à faire .» Lança soudain Chen

Il partit en courant sans demander son reste .

«Où est-ce qu'il va?» Demanda Baek Hyun

«Va savoir . »Lâcha Chanyeol

«Alors en pensez quoi du nouveau? »Demanda Tao

«On doit le surveiller . » Répondit Tao

« T'en pense quoi Kriss? Demanda Baek Hyun

«Faîtes ce que vous voulez je m'en fous .» Répliqua l'intéressé

« J'ai bien envie de le faire chier » Lança Kai

Shake collectif .

«On va chanter . »Lança Amber

«Euh …» Fit KyungSoo

«Bah quoi?»

«Je … Je suis pas très doué en chant . »

«Il faut que tu m'explique un truc . »

«Quoi donc?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu sais pas chanter ni danser … Alors pourquoi t'es là? »

Il eut un énorme blanc .

«Je ne peux pas te le dire .»

«Quoi c'est glauque?»

«On peut dire ça oui .»

Autre blanc ..

« Je le dirai pas … Que tu sais pas chanter »

« De toute façon les gens finiront par s'en apercevoir . »

« Oh pas forcément , il suffit de faire preuve d'intelligence … Par contre t'as intérêt à bosser pour t'améliorer parce que je veux bien t'aider mais tu dois quand même faire des efforts . »

« Sérieusement tu peux m'aider?!»

« Apparemment … »

« Génial!»

Il lui sauta au cou et lui fit pleins de bisous sur les deux joues .

Ils passèrent la journée à essayer de trouver un plan pour duper les autres et à comment il pourraient travailler sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent .

Le soir , à l'heure d'exinction des feux pour les internes, KyungSoo était sur le point de sortir quand:

«Attends le nouveau!»Fit une voix derrière lui

Il se tourna et vit Chen foncer vers lui et s'arrêter pile devant lui .

«Faut que je te parle .» Dit -il essoufflé

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«Dégage de cette agence tout de suite .»

«.. Hein …?»

«Tu risque de te faire bouffer , dégage si tu veux pas le regretter .»

Et il partit sans demander son reste .

« Ce mec est timbré . » Pensa KyungSoo

Il rentra chez lui , abattu .

«Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire? Demanda Kris à Chen

«Rien juste un petite tour . »Répondit celui ci

«Hum … Il était bien long ce petit tour»

«Disons qu'il était long et plutôt intéressant . »

«Bon … C'est pas tout ça mais moi je rentre , j'ai des choses à faire moi aussi .» Lança Tao

«Ouais bonne idée , on devrait tous aller se coucher .» Enchaîna Baek Hyun

Ils sortirent donc tous du bâtiment , fermèrent la porte derrière eux et partirent chacun de leur côté .

Le lendemain KyungSoo se leva avec la peur au ventre .

Il hésita à se préparer pour aller à l'agence mais se décida finalement pour aller rejoindre Amber .

Il fit donc le toutim de la matinée et fonça vers l'agence .

Il rejoignit son amie et ils se dirigèrent vers un studio de chant .

«Alors mon grand il te plaît le studio?»Lui demanda la blonde l'air fier

«J'adore! »

«Allez , viens .»

«Ok …»

Il se dirigea vers le plateau en se mit à faire de la beatbox .

Amber se mit à sourire .

«T'es doué à quelque chose en fait .» Dit -il

«Euh … Merci .»

Le pauvre garçon se mit à rougir .

«Mais ça sert à rien ce qu'il faut c'est savoir chanter .»

«Les meilleurs ici sont les EXO»

«Oh laisse moi tranquille avec eux!»

Il tapa du poing droit sur un bouton vert …

Les EXO étaient en train de manger tranquillement dans la cafét quand …

«Tu les aime pas?» Demanda une voix d'un micro

C'était la voix d'Amber .

Baek Hyun se mit à rire .

«Elle est pas au courant qu'on l'entend . »Dit -il devant la mine étonnée de Chanyeol

«Les EXO , ce sont des abrutis , ce sont des machins à l'ego sur dimensionné avec un balai à la place du cul! » Cria la voix de KyungSoo

Toute la cafét entière se trouva sur le cul .

«J'ai bien entendu? »Demanda Tao

«Si t'as pas bien entendu tu as besoin de te laver les oreilles .» Répliqua Kris

«Oh va bouffer tes lasagnes Garfield de mes deux!»

«Gentil Médor pas grogner .»

«Dis donc les amoureux vous vous direz des mots doux plus tard là c'est important . »Grogna Kai

«On est pas amoureux .» Rétorquèrent les deux autres en même temps .

«Oui mais tu sais , ils sont doués … »Reprit Amber

«Pour foutre la merde et à se masturber devant leur propre vidéo sans doute . »

Silence pesant …

« Ca il va le payer très cher!» S'écria Kai

Il fonça vers le studio suivit de très près par les autres

Sauf Kris qui s'installa sur un fauteuil et se mit à lire un magazine .

KyungSoo était essoufflé . Il avait crié tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et n'en était pas peur fier .

«Au moins tu t'es bien défoulé . »Lança joyeusement son amie

«Ouais .. »

Soudain ils virent les EXO arriver en trombe dans le studio et se mirent à pâlir .

« J'suis mal … » Pensa la jeune homme

Kai fonça vers lui et le prit par le col de sa chemise .

«Toi … Enfoiré …» Gronda t-il

Ses yeux avent rougi et lançaient des éclairs .

«Du calme Kai . »Intervint Chen qui essaya de le faire lâcher prise

Mais son ami était plus fort que lui .

«Il mérite de payer … Il mérite de mourir .»

Le pauvre KyungSoo prit peur . Il allait vraiment le tuer? Vu son expression il en était vraiment capable . Soudain il vit le vigile se diriger vers eux l'air furax .

« Ca c'est un coup de Kris » Pensa le Psychopathe

Il le lâcha et se tourna vers le vigile .

«Que se passe t-il?» Demanda ce dernier

«Rien , une petite embrouille rien de bien méchant »

«C'est que ça t'es sûr?»

«Oui ne t'en fais pas , allez va faire ton boulot . »

L'homme ne trouva rien d'autre à dire et partit non sans lancer un regard inquiet à KyungSoo qui lui lança un petit sourire timide .

Kai se retourna à nouveau vers lui avant de prendre la parole .

«Toi … Je te jure que tu vas payer ça , dès que j'en aurai l'occasion , je te tuerai . »

Et il partit suivi de ses « collègues »

«Ca va aller?» Demanda Amber , très inquiète

«Je crois ouais … » Répondit Kyung d'une voix blanche

Non ça n'allait pas , et le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer …

Voilà pour le premier chapitre

Je suppose que vous vous posez des questions … Bah je vous dirai pas les réponses les prochains chapitres répondront pour moi à bientôt dans le chapitre 2 , salut


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Opération commando « sauvons l'honneur de KyungSoo»

Enfin le chapitre 2!

Purée j'ai eu du mal à la finir ce chapitre .

J'en ai mal à la tête ^^ .

Bref je l'ai enfin terminé donc bonne lecture les chouchous :)

Quand KyungSoo arriva à l'agence le lendemain il sentit une atmosphère lourde autour de lui .

Il ne pouvait pas faire un mètre sans sentir des regards meurtriers sur lui .

Quand il rejoignit Amber ce fut un véritable soulagement pour lui , il lui sauta au cou .

«Dis don toi t'es pas censé être un mec?» Demanda cette dernière hilare

«Je m'en fiche … »

Il la serra fort contre lui .

«C'est mignon , le petit couple est réuni .» Ricana une voix féminine

KyungSoo voulut répondre mais quand il se retourna la fille avait disparu .

«Lâche … »Grogna t-il

«T'en fais pas , c'est juste une idiote . »Lui dit son amie

«Hm … »

«Il faut qu'on fasse vite pour aller en répétition .»

«Je veux bien mais laquelle .»

« J'ai un cour privé de danse viens!»

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle de danse .

Dans la cour secondaire des EXO Kriss était allongée nonchalamment sur l'herbe en regardant les nuages .

Soudain quelqu'un arriva devant lui lui cachant le soleil .

«Xiumin qu'est-ce que tu fous?» Fit -il d'une voix très grave

Xiumin , un petit aux cheveux tirant sur le roux et à la bouille de panda s'assit à côté de lui et regarda dans la même direction de lui .  
>«Il est revenu .» Lança t-il<p>

Ouais j'avais remarqué .

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?»

«Il m'a pas reconnu donc je vais faire comme si de rien n'était .»

« Et Kai?»

«Kai? Il veut le tuer à tout prix , il pète littéralement un câble .»

«C'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça . »

«Ca va il fait pas peur .»

«Parle pour toi … »

«Xiumin on t'attends!» Fit un blond au loin

«Faut que j'y aille , dis …»

«Hm …?»

«Fais pas la même erreur qu'avant .»

Il partit sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre .

La même erreur … Mais de quelle erreur il parle?

KyungSoo tourna sur lui même pour le centième fois et réussit enfin un atterrissage … Disons potable .

«Alors là ça ne va pas du tout .»Lâcha Amber

«Je n'ai jamais appris à danser » Fit le jeune homme penaud

La blonde passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts .

«On est vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge .» Dit -elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre

«Si ça t'embête …»

«Non c'est pas ça .. C'est que …»

Elle eut l'air soudain gêné .

«Qu'est-ce que tu as? »Demanda KyungSoo vraiment pas rassuré

«J'ai … Euh … J'ai fait une bêtise .»

«Qu'elle bêtise?»

Il avait un très TRES mauvais pressentiment .

«Je nous ai inscrit … A un concourt .. Spécial .»

«Amber … »

«J'suis désolée je savais pas que t'étais aussi nul …»

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!»

«C'est pour un peu laver ton honneur avec ce qui s'est passé hier tout le monde te déteste , c'est limite si, l'agence entière ne veut pas ta mort .»

«C'est quand ce concours?»

«Ca commence dans 6 semaines … On affrontera tous les groupes y compris les EXO»

«Tu veux ma mort?!»

«Mais non! Je veux qu'on te respecte »

«Y a plus de chance que je meurs avant .»

«Mais non! Il faut que t'aies confiance en toi .»

«Je veux des lys pour ma tombe »

«C'est ça tu veux pas un cercueil asserti de diamant tant que t'y es?»

«Mais oui comment l'as tu deviné?»

Bam une énorme tape derrière la tête!

«Ce dont on parle est sérieux . »Grogna la jeune fille

«Moi aussi je le suis … »

«Ah bon on dirait pas … »

«Je panique c'est normal!»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici on torture un cochon ou quoi?»Demanda Tae yang en entrant dans la pièce

«Il panique parce que je l'ai inscrit dans tu sais quoi .» Répondit Amber

«Ouh la boulette …»

«Oh ça va on dirait qu'il va mourir .»

Les garçons la regardèrent fixement.

«Oui bon ok y a des chances mais faut être optimiste dans la vie .»

«Un dindon épileptique danse mieux que lui .»Répliqua le BigBang

«Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le dindon épileptique?» Grogna l'intéressé

«Que je suis beau? Merci je le savais .»

«Que t'as surtout des grosses chevilles …»

«Bon assez plaisanté on doit répéter!» Intervint Amber en tapant dans les mains

Elle commença par des gestes simples que KyungSoo put reproduire sans avoir trop de difficultés .

Bon pour les trucs simple ça va mais pour le reste …

Ce fut une véritable torture par la suite ..

Chez les EXO la tension était à son comble Kai faisait les cent pas dans le salon tandis que Chanyeol et Tao jouaient au billard Baek Hyun et Chen regardaient la télé et Kriss lisait un mangas sur le canapé .

«Il faut qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon!»S'écria soudain Kai

«Du calme Chef il faut pas le tuer non plus .» Répliqua Chanyeol

« Si justement! Je vais l'humilier comme il se doit après je le tuerai .»

«Préviens moi à quelle date tu compte le faire pour que je commande les tickets de paris .» Intervint Kriss

«Kriss!» S'indigna le Délégué

«Si on peut plus parler … Bravo cher Délégué .»

Soudain on entendit du salon la télévision proclamer:

«On joue pas fait moi rire ou va jouer au bowling!»

«Mais bien sûr si on faisait un bowling!»Lança Baek Hyun

«On a une grosse boule mais on a pas de quille .» Répliqua Chen

«On pourrait prendre dix mecs au hasard et les engager pour faire les quilles . »Proposa Tao

«Pas con … » Fit Kai

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Chef?»Demanda Tao

«Toi Tao ,vas prendre des talkie-walkie pour qu'on puisse se parler à tout moment , Chen et Baek Hyun allez prendre dix gars n'importe lesquels , Chanyeol , va prendre une grosse boule pour bien les assommer , allez let's go!»

«Oui Chef!» Firent les intéressés.

«Et moi?» Demanda Kriss

«Reste là et lis ton manga .» Répondit son cousin

Cœur de Glace s'exécuta sans discuter .

Tous se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans la sur privée des EXO .

Tao sur le sommet d'un mur voyait tout ce qui se passait en bas .

«Chan , fais gaffe , le numéro3 est trop près du numéro 2 .»Lança t-il via son talkie-walkie .

Chen se mit à péter un câble:

«Mais putain numéro 3 je t'ai dit de te mettre avec le numéro 4 pas le numéro 2!»

Le pauvre numéro 3 fut aussi rouge que ses cheveux .

«Mais … C'est mon petit ami …» Fit -il tout gêné

«Mais je m'en fous comme de ton trou du cul! Tu bouges de suite sinon je te so...»

«Ta gueule je t'ai dit de le bouger pas de hurler comme un loir constipé dégage maintenant!» Intervint L'arrogant

Son ami ne trouva rien à redire et partit bouder tandis que Baek Hyun bougea le garçon et le mit bien en place .

Et oui il st bien gentil le Chen mais quand il est énervé ça pète fort .

Kriss leva les yeux au ciel .

«Le loir et le calamar … Une grand histoire d'amour . »Dit -il

«Ta gueule Garfield . »Gronda Tao

«Elle va très bien merci et la tienne?»

Il ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre et lança l'énorme boule en direction du Psychopathe .

Ce dernier fit un double salto avant et frappa la boule un plein vol qui atterrit pile sur certaines «quilles» qui firent tomber les autres façon domino .

«Et c'est un magnifique Strike du Grand Psychopathe! »S'écria Chanyeol avec un enthousiasme … Inratable

Le jeune homme fit la danse de la joie … Joie qui fut très vite interrompu par le rabat joie de service je vous laisse deviner son identité...

«Je te donne 18/20 l'atterrissage n'était pas top . »Lança Kriss

Et oui c'était Kriss .

«C'est toi qui est trop exigeant .»Répliqua Kai

«C'est vrai et en plus ta passe était pourrie . »Ricana Tao

«Ose me le dire en face Médor de mes deux .» Grogna cœur de Glace

«Ohhh maman j'ai peu le méchant matou va me manger , t'inquiète Krissounet je sais m'y faire avec les chats enragés . »

Il raccrocha .

«C'est quand que vous arrêterez de vous disputer?»Demanda Baek Hyun

«Jamais . »Répliqua Kriss

«Qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui encore?» Fit Chen en revenant de nul part

«Il m'énerve il se prend pour le roi du monde alors qu'il n'est qu'un calamar …

Le jeune homme se mit à faire la vague .

Au même moment l'Arrogant arriva derrière lui , il ne le vit pas et balança ses bras lui donnant un coup de poing au visage au passage .

Les autres se bloquèrent la bouche avec leur main pour pas rire .

«Je vous jure j'ai envie de lui donner des coups partout sur le corps tellement il me gave .»

Il se mit à frapper dans le vide et lui donna plusieurs coups de coude dans le ventre .

Les autres eurent encore plus de mal à ne pas rire .

«Il va voir avec ma technique ultime je vais le faire tomber .»

Il s'accroupit jeta sa jambe en arrière et fit tomber Tao par terre il se tourna e le vit étalé par terre comme une merde .

«Ah t'étais là toi .» Fit -il simplement

C'en fût trop pour les autres qui explosèrent de rire .

«Les gars! Fit le vigile en courant les veux , j'ai quelque chose à vous …»

Il vit soudain Garfield et Médor dans des positions pour le moins étrange .

«Je … Dérange?»

Nouveau fou rire des EXO .

«Dis ce qui va pas avec que ça soit toi qui soit par terre .» Grogna Kriss

«Devinez qui va participera au concours annuel .»

«Tout le monde!» Fit Baek Hyun tout content

«C'est évident patate .. »Répliqua Tao

«Maieuh … Il est méchant avec moi …»

«Oh bébou .. »Chuchota Chanyeol

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui .

«Bref … Les interrompit , c'est le nouveau qui va y participer »

«QUOI?!»

«Et oui c'est un choque »

«Mais … Il n'a pas le droit c'est réservé aux confirmés … »Dit Tao

«Apparemment cette année ça a changé .»

«Je suis choqué …»

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »Demanda Chen

Kai avait serré les poings et les dents ce qui n'était pas bon du tout …

«On va s'entraîner grave et le buter … »Répondit -il d'une voix plus que menaçante

Tout le monde fut d'accord sauf Kriss qui était resté muet tout le long .

«Ca va pas?»Demanda le Vigile

«Si …»

Non ça n'allait pas du tout ..

KyungSoo s'entraînait depuis des heures mais ne ressentit aucun résultat .

«Je vais déclarer forfait je crois .. »Grogna t-il entre ses dents

«Mais nan tu vas pas arrêter maintenant . »Riposta Amber

«Tout semble contre moi . »

«Un peu de patience … C'est sûr que tu vas pas y arriver en une heure … »

«Une heure?! Ca fait 5 heures que l'on s'entraîne!»

«Ouais bah un entraînement se fait en jours voire en semaine donc … »

Il ne put en dire plus il virent les EXO arriver vers eux .

Oh non! Alerte alerte allô Wilson nous avons un problème!

«Alors comme ça tu vas faire le tournoi .» Fit Kai en se plantant devant lui

«Ne nous fait pas ce constat d'évidence inutile .» Lança Amber

«Que quoi …? »

Et bim dans les dents!

« Et oui on va le faire ce concours et on va le gagner ça je peux te le promettre donc tes petites menaces à deux balles tu te la fous là ou je pense!» S'écria KyungSoo

Il l'avait dit … Mais attends … Il l'a dit à voix haute … Oh non la boulette!

Kai voulut le prendre par le col mais il fut retenu par Kriss .

« On a un entraînement à faire , ça serait dommage de le rater pour une merde » Dit -il d'une voix neutre .

Un temps de réflexion puis …

« Ouais t'as raison … »

Il le lâcha et reparti avec les EXO enfin sauf Baek Hyun qui alla vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule en souriant .

«Bonne chance!» Dit -il avant de partir

Le jeune homme en resta pantois .

Ils étaient vraiment zarbi les EXO …

Et voilà pour ce chapitre .. Oui oui je sais vous avez encore plus de questions qu'avant .. Un peu de patience vous aurez vos réponses bientôt parole de Nekomi

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Attendez … Vous avez dit « Valse»?!

Voici le troisième chapitre! Ca m'a fait bien chier de l'écrire mais bon qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous .

Bonne lecture :3

Une semaine plus tard .

KyungSoo prenait des cours de chant intensifs et de danse modernes , il y passait 15 heures par jour et dormait très peu .

Amber l'a même obligé à s'installer dans le dortoir des Idoles Ordinaires dans la chambre jute à côté de le sienne.

D'ailleurs justement voilà le tyran habillée d'une tenue militaire qui lui allait comme un gant .

«Toi tu vas en baver!» Fit -elle

«J'en bave déjà .. »Grogna son ami

«Je t'ai trouvé un nom de code .»

«Hein …?»

La Blonde devint hilare devant son air ahuri .

«Toutes les personnes avec un nom compliqué ont un nom de code pour que ça soit plus simple .» Expliqua t-elle

«Mon nom est simple .»

«Ah ouais? Vas y dis le rapidement pour voir . »

«KyungSoo … KyungSo … Kuynfo …»

«Ah tu vois?»

«Bon … C'est lequel le mien?»

«D.O .»

«Quoi?! Mais c'est moche!»

«Mais non c'est mignon .»

«Ca se voit que c'est pas le tien …»

«Allez fais pas cette tête moi j'ai bien ce petit surnom …»

«Grrr …»

«Le petit nouveau a froid?» Ricana une voix familière

«Oh non … Pas lui … »

Kriss se dirigea vers eux l'air froid presque inexpressif . KyungSoo se mit à trembler . Qu'est-ce qu'il compte lui faire?

«T'as l'air d'un lapin tétanisé devant un chasseur .» Commenta Kris

«Si tu comptes nous chasser j'te jure que …» Commença Amber

«Disons que j'ai pas envie de me salir les mains pour des petites merdes comme vous . »

Ouch!

«Alors t'es venu pour quoi?»

Le EXO leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un bout de papier vert . D.O prit le papier et vit un numéro de téléphone et un nom . Taeyang …

«Je crois que je le connais .» Dit -il

«C'est un BigBang , le seul capable de te rendre un peu moins merdique . »

«Merci … Enfin je crois …»

Il ne put en dire plus le grand roux partit sans demander son reste .

«Ca c'est bizarre …»

Amber sauta sur son dos et s'agrippa à lui .

«T'as réussit à pas t'évanouir youpi!»S'exclama t-elle

«Encore un peu et je serais tombé dans les pommes …»

Son amie lui prit le papier des mains .

«Tae Yang?» S'étonna t-elle

«Apparemment c'est le seul capable de me rendre moins merdique .»

«C'est Monsieur cœur de Glace qui te l'a donné?»

«Ouais . »

«Chelou …»

«On y va?»

«Hein?»

«On va aller le voir »

«Euh … Tu sais …»

Il ne voulait plus attendre , il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le Bâtiment de Danse .

Arrivé dans le hall ils virent D-Lite en train de siroter tranquillement un verre de coca .

Ce dernier sourit en les voyant arriver .

«Salut vous deux . »Lança t-il avec un signe de la main

«Salut , t'as vu Tae?» Demanda Amber

«Dans la sale A15 . »

«Merci bébé .»

«Bébé …?» S'étonna D.O

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et l'emmena dans la salle citée tantôt .

Arrivés à destination ils virent Tae Yang en train d'accorder un piano .

«Euh … Tae Yang?» L'appela timidement KyungSoo

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?» Fit le danseur

«Je … J'aimerais que tu m'aides . »

Il ne le regardait même pas .. C'est vraiment perturbant .

«Pourquoi je t'aiderais?» Demanda t-il d'une voix neutre

«Bah … Pour le plaisir que procure le fait … »

«La victoire ou 1 million de wons . »

«Hé? »

«Si je t'aide .. T'as intérêt à gagner sinon tu me devras 1 millions de wons . »

«Mais j'ai pas les moyens …»

«Et tu peux pas gagner … Dans ce cas on va faire un marché . Pour un duel de gagné j'enlève 1000 wons de ta dette , avec moi tu seras en pas trop mauvaise place donc dans tous les cas t'auras pas trop à dépenser , ça te va?»

«Ca me va . »

«Bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux! Kris a bien fait de te donner son numéro!» Fit Amber

«Kris ..?»S'étonna Tae Yang

«Ouais c'est lui qui lui a donné ton numéro . »

«C'est bizarre je me souviens pas de lui avoir donné mon numéro . »

«Ah bon?»

«Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie .»

«Alors c'est oui?» S'impatienta Amber

«C'est bon … Mais vous ferez tout selon mes règles . »

«T'as l'air beaucoup moins tyrannique qu'Amber donc ça marche . »

«Hé!»

«Bah quoi?»

«Dans ce concours il y a toutes les agences de l'Asie qui va y participer donc des tonnes de tours ça va pas être facile de tenir le rythme . »Lança Taeyang

«Toi tu vas sûrement être parmi les meilleurs .» Dit Amber

«Il est si bon que ça ..?» Hasarda KyungSoo

«Vaut mieux pas que tu le voies danser maintenant tu risque de te démoraliser .»

«Oh …»

«Bon! Reprit Taeyang , je sais que pour le premier tour le thème sera la valse . »

«LA VALSE?!» S'écrièrent en même temps Amber et KyungSoo

«Vous êtes synchrones pour les cris c'est déjà un bon point . »Rigola D-Lite qui venait tout juste d'arriver

«C'est sérieux D-Lite .» Grogna T.O.P

«Oh ça va … »

Les deux autres sursautèrent .

«Depuis quand vous êtes là?»S'étonna KyungSoo

«Depuis une petite minutes .» Répondit SeungRi

«Ca vous dit une petite partie de basket pour se remettre en forme?» Proposa G-Dragon

«Oui!» S'extasia KyungSoo

«Bon le travail sera pas pour tout de suite …» Soupira Tae Yang

«Allez viens ça nous fera du bien » Lui dit Amber

«Ouais … »

Une heure plus tard la joyeuse bande s'était retrouvée sur le terrain .

«Bon pour nous échauffer on va faire des tirs au panier . »Lança T.O.P

«C'est un échauffement ça?» S'étonna KyungSoo

«Arrête de te poser des question et vas y . »Grogna le jeune homme en lui lançant un ballon

D.O eut un violent frisson dans le dos .

Il alla vers le panier respire à fond et lança son ballon qui atterrit en plein dans le panier .

«Bravo!»S'extasia Amber

«On dirait une fan girl .» Rigola D-Lite

«Oh la ferme . »

Soudain ils entendirent des hurlements de loups .

«Putain ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquilles?» Grogna la Blonde

«De quoi?» S'étonna D.O

Son amie lui montra du doigts les EXO arriver vers eux . Enfin pas tous les EXO Kriss n'était pas avec eux .

«Alors les petits on joue à la baballe?»Demanda Kai avec un sourire mauvais

«Kai on devrait pas être ici .» Fit Chen

«C'est que rester avec eux salirait notre image .»Ricana Tao

«C'est ta gueule que je vais salir connard …» Grogna Amber

«Du calme mon amour .»Lança D-Lite

«Mais vous allez arrêter de roucouler c'est pas le moment!» Explosa D.O

«Que … KyungSoo …?»

«Y a pas de KyungSoo qui tienne … Je … Je …»

Il vit soudain les yeux du Psychopathe tachetés de sang et perdit complètement ses moyens .

«Je … Je … Euh …»

«Alors on a perdu sa langue?» Se moqua Tao

«Je … »

Il se mit à paniquer et fit tomber le petit papier vert de tout à l'heure . Il le ramassa et le tourna .

Il y avait écrit quelque chose en encre dorée « L'espoir nourrit la force la force garantit le succès , en rêvant des étoiles on soulève des montagnes » .

Pas con …

Il leva les yeux vers Kai qui le regarda avec un sourire suffisant .

«Tu sais quoi …? Je m'en bat les steaks que tu sois une Idole , un bourgeois , un clochard, un PDG , le parrain de la mafia ou je ne sais quoi d'autres j'en ai marre que tu viennes me les casser alors sois tu dégages soit je te transforme en chair à pâté!»

Ce fut la stupéfaction dans toute l'assistance . Même les EXO n'en revenaient pas .

«Que … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de …?» Balbutia le Psychopathe

«Ah oui et pour ta gouverne la petite merde va participer au concours et t'éclater la tête! Au sens figurer …»

Kai ne sut quoi répondre tellement il était choqué .

KyungSoo … La petite merde qui venait d'arriver … A osé lui tenir tête … A lui … C'était inouïe .

Il en resta bouche bée .

«On doit vous aller … Au revoir!» Fit Baek Hyun

Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena au loin aidé par Chen et Chanyeol .

Gros Blanc chez les autres …

Kris était allongé sur le canapé de la pièce principale quand les gens arrivèrent en trombe .

« Je sens que ça va être ma fête » Pensa t-il

Chen fonça sur elle et lui secoua les épaules .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de lui donner le numéro de Tae Yang?! Il va le faire gagner!» Cria t-il

Son ami resta de marbre .

«Un petit garçon pleurnichard et sans talent ne fait pas le poids face à des Idoles expérimentées . »

«Pour le « sans talents » je sais pas mais il est pas si pleurnichard que ça . »Intervint Baek Hyun

«Quoi?»

«Y a un guerrier qui se cache en lui .» Rigola Chanyeol

«Ca y est vous avez gagné je ne comprends plus rien . »Soupira Cœur de Glace

«Il s'est mit tout d'un coup à tenir tête à Kai . »

«Quoi?»

«Elle a lu un bout de papier vert et devenue la réincarnation de Chuck Norris … Apparemment c'était une citation .. Un papier verts . »

D'instinct le roux fourra ses mains dans sa poche . Le papier où elle avait écrit son couplet de poésie n'était plus là .

«Et … Fais chier .» Gronda t-il

«Monsieur le poète a perdu son œuvre?» Plaisanta Tao

«J'aurai fait la plus grande œuvre de ma vie quand je t'aurai mit K.O une bonne fois pour toute , crétin . »Répliqua cœur de Glace

«Tiens tiens ça commençait à me manquer …» Rigola Le Joyeux Luron

«Moi pas , au contraire .» Rétorqua Le Bon Samaritain

«Allez avoue que c'est marrant . »

«Nan!»

«Rabat joie . »

«Il te faudrait au moins un million d'années d'entraînement acharné pour me battre . Reprit l'arrogant »

«Ouais c'est ça t'es même pas capable de battre un petit garçon de 4 ans comment veux tu me mettre au tapis . »Contra cœur de Glace

«Attends on va régler ça maintenant!»

«La ferme!» S'énerva Kai

Tous s'arrêtèrent net .

«Il faut … Que … Je le fasse regretter … Cet … Affront … De la … Plus atroce … Des façon .»

«On est censé avoir peur? Demanda Kris parce que là t'as l'air d'un chien qui fait une crise d'épilepsie »

«Kris!» S'affola Chen

Kai s'avança vers son cousin et lança sa main pour le frapper . Mais il s'arrêta en plein geste .

«T'es vraiment con tu sais ça?»

«Je tiens ça de mon cousin .»

Les autres crurent que leurs cœurs allaient s'arrêter de battre .

Pourtant Le Psychopathe s'était un peu calmé … Tout du moins en apparence .

KyungSoo ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait fait .

« Sérieux c'est vraiment moi qui aie tenu tête au psychopathe? »

Amber remarqua son mutisme .

«Ca va pas?» Demanda t-elle

«C'est … C'est juste bizarre .»

«Sérieux je suis fière de toi.»

«Vraiment?»

«Bien sûr , t'as vu comment t'as tenu tête à Kai, à part Kriss personne lui a parlé comme ça , mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour toi aussi .»

«Comment ça?»

«Il risque de te faire payer cher , lui ou même ses sous-fifre .»

«Parce qu'il a des sous-fifre en plus?»

«Bah oui , comme tout les chef de gang . »

«Je suis dans la merde … »

«Ca tu peux le dire .»

«Je me suis fait combien d'ennemi d'après toi»

«Difficile à dire , 5 , 10 , 15 20 peut être même presque tout le lycée . »

« Oulah … »

«Il y a pas à dire , je suis dans la merde .»

«T'inquiète je pense pas qu'il vont trop t'amocher .»

« On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui est devenue la cible d'un nombre de personne non identifié »

«Te prends pas la tête d'ici quelques jours tout sera oublié .»

«J'espère … »

« Et moi qui voulait rester discret ... »

Les EXO juniors , Len , Lu Han , Suho , Sehun et Xiumin étaient en train de regarder des photos des victimes de Kai de la veille .

«Je me demande pourquoi il les a pendu par les pieds avec des cordes de piano?» Fit Len

«Ce sont des pianistes et ils l'ont fait chier avec sa façon de jouer .» Répondit Sehun

«Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il avait pas torturé quelqu'un . »Lança Xiumin

«Ah bon combien de temps?»

«Une semaine … »

«C'est son record absolu .»

«Dîtes les gars , vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé hier?» Demanda Len

«Ah oui le nouveau .» Rigola Lu han

«Le nouveau?» S'étonna Sehun

«Ah oui c'est vrai que t'étais pas là … Bah tu sais le nouveau qui est arrivé la semaine dernière , il a tenu tête à Kai . »Répondit Suho

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds .

«Putain ..»

«Sur ce coup là il m'a bluffé .» Soupira Len

«J'avoue , c'était impressionnant .» Enchaîna Lu Han

«On aurait dit qu'elle avait mangé du lion .» Commenta Suho

«Vous en parlez comme si elle avait fait l'exploit du siècle .» Rétorqua Xiumin

«C'est peut être pas le cas mais avoues quand même que c'était quand même fort .»

«Mouais . »

«Il faudrait peut être qu'on entre nan?» Fit Sehun

«Vas -y si tu veux nous on reste .» Répondit Suho

«Comme vous voulez . »

«T'as pas l'air bien , t'es encore malade?»Demanda Lu Han

«Non , je vais bien .» Répondit le jeune homme en toussotant légèrement

« Pas du tout crédible » Pensa Lu Han

«Arrête de toussoter comme une fillette .»Ricana une voix derrière eux

Tous sursautèrent et un jeune homme , adossé contre le dos de Suho , tomba et atterrit tête contre la table .. Kriss .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» S'étonna Suho

«Mon cousin crie trop … Mes oreilles ont besoin de se reposer . »

«Dis plutôt que tu nous prends pour tes bouche – trou . »Grogna Xiumin

«J'osais pas te le dire .»

«Salaud …»

«Oh mais c'est pas vrai Kris tu peux arrêter de mettre les gens en rogne . »S'exclama Suho

«C'est pas ma faute si les gens sont trop susceptibles .»

«C'est toi le connard . »Répliqua Lu Han

«C'est sûr qu'il faut pas s'attaquer à ton chéri .»

«Que …»

«Si vous voulez on vous laisse en amoureux .»

«Dégage!»

«Mais avec plaisir …»

«Attends!» Intervint Suho

Il le retint par la manche .

«Moi qui était venu pour plus entendre de cris ..»

«Tu veux pas rester avec moi?»

«J'ai un truc à faire .»

«Ok.. Mais tu reviens hein? »

«Peut être . »

Il se dégagea et partit sans demander son reste .

«Trop bizarre .» Lança Len

«Quoi donc qu'il veut nous éviter ou que Suho veut à tout prix être avec lui H24?» Demanda Sehun

«Les deux .»

Cela faisait des heures que KyungSoo s'entraînait à la valse avec un mannequin ( le genre de ceux des magasins pas un top modèle xD ) parce que Monsieur Tae Yang et Madame sont allés « faire des courses » tu parles! Ils sont juste allés se reposer pendant que lui il se tuait à la tâche .

Il s'écroula soudain par terre et essaya de reprendre son souffle .

Soudain un canette atterrit violemment sur son ventre .

«Aie …» Gémit -il

«Toi t'as mon papier , rend le moi . »Fit une voix familière à côté de lui

Kris ..

«Je vois pas de quel papier tu parles …»

«La papier vert … Y a une citation derrière j'en ai besoin . »

«J'aime bien cette citation … Je peux la garder?»

«Pourquoi elle te plaît? »

«Elle donne du courage . »

«A lui aussi ça lui donnait du courage …»

«A qui?»

«Personne , vas t'entraîner t'es pitoyable quand tu danses . »

«Oui chef! »

Il alla s'entraîner sans rechigner . Kris voulut partir mais il vit une photo par terre .

Il la prit et vit un garçon qui ressemblait énormément à KyungSoo avec ce dernier en train de jouer au foot .

«Kang .. »Souffla t-il

Il caressa le visage du garçon du bout des doigts avec un mini sourire triste .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que D.O s'était arrêté et le regarde , presque choqué .

« Il connaît mon frère …?»

Ca c'était vraiment bizarre ...

Et voilà c'est terminé! J'espère que cela vous aura plu .

Bisous mes doudous


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:Round 1 , go!

A la veille du premier tour les gens continuaient à s'entraîner dans leur coin ou en groupe .

KyungSoo Taeyang et Amber étaient en train de danser dans un parc tout près de l'immeuble de danse . Soudain le jeune homme fit une petite crise d'angoisse et la Blonde le regarda d'un air inquiet .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?»S'enquit -elle

«C'est demain … J'ai peur …»

«Ah non! Nous fais pas le coup de « je suis stressé je veux arrêter »» Grogna Taeyang

«On voit bien que c'est pas toi le débutant qui va devoir arriver dans les 10 premiers pour pas devoir de dette!»

«Je sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse? C'est pas en te pissant dessus de peur que tu vas y arriver . »

«C'est bon Taeyang sois pas aussi méchant . »Intervint Amber

D.O sauta dans ses bras et pleurnicha sur son épaule .

«C'est rien c'est fini …» Lui dit -elle en lui frottant le dos

«Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai , au lieu de perdre du temps à pleurer il ferait mieux de s'entraîner . »

«Allez mon D.O on va s'entraîner encore un peu …»

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la salle de répétitions .. La pauvre jeune homme était épuisé par tous ces entraînements interminables ..

Les EXO étaient en train de lancer des ballons de basket sur le ventre de deux jeunes gens qui étaient pendus par les pieds avec les lacets de leurs chaussures . Enfin surtout Kai et Tao , Chen avait lancé que quelques ballons Baek Hyun et Chanyeol se contentèrent de les encourager et Kriss ne les regardaient même , perdu dans ses pensées .

Les pauvres victimes se mirent à gémir piteusement .

«Vos gueule!»Cria Kai en leur lançant des nouveaux ballons qui leur atterrirent en plein visage

«Là t'y vas un peu fort .» Fit Chen en lui tapotant l'épaule

«Je ne fais que m'échauffer au contraire!»

Il s'avança vers les victimes un couteau à la main . Les autres restèrent à leur place , ne voulant pas le frustrer encore plus . Soudain le jeune homme en prit un par le menton et lui barra la joue avec .

Les autres baissèrent la tête . Soudain il ouvrit la chemise de sa victime et lui charcuta son torse jusqu'au sang . Cette fois Chanyeol décida d'intervenir:

«Ca suffit maintenant arrête tes conneries! On avait dit «pas de sang!»»

Son ami resta impassible et se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait des blessures . Sa victime frissonna de plaisir .

«Je vais le faire souffrir … Il apprendra!» Cria soudain le Psychopathe

Il donna un coup sur le torse du jeune homme .

«Mais au fait … Pourquoi tu vas pas le frapper directement au lieu de te défouler sur des innocents?» Demanda innocemment Baek Hyun

Gros blanc , Kai tourna ses yeux rougis de colère vers lui et s'avança d'un air menaçant . Chanyeol se mit entre eux et le fusilla du regard .

«N'essaie même pas de faire un pas de plus … »Grogna t-il

Autre coup de poing cette fois sur l'entrejambe de l'autre victime qui se tortilla de douleur .

«Il faut qu'on parle de demain .» Décida Chanyeol

«Si vous voulez ..»

«On va faire comment pour les groupes?»Demanda Chen

«Tao et Kriss , Chanyeol et Baek Hyun et toi et moi .»

«Si tu veux .»

«Quoi?! S'écria Tao , je dois danser avec Garfield?! Même pas en rêve!»

«J'allais dire la même chose mais sans le côté hystérique .» Lança l'intéresse

«Espèce de sociopathe .»

«C'est bon t'as fini d'aboyer , parce que là tu me fais mal aux oreilles . »

Popopo … Les autres se mirent à sourire .

«Le premier qui rit je le bute . »Grogna Médor

Silence … Puis éclat de rire général , Tao rougit de colère .

«Arrêtez de vus moquer de moi!»

Rire encore plus fort .

«Alors Médor c'est quand que tu te décides à nous buter?»Ricana Kriss

«C'est vrai que toi t'aimerais rejoindre ton cher et tendre au ciel . »

Silence pesant , tout le monde regarda Kriss , inquiets .

Ce dernier se contenta de se lever et de partir sans demander son reste.

«Tu pouvais pas te taire?» Grogna Chen

«J'en avais pas envie .»

Kai partit rejoindre son cousin , il avait quelque chose de spécial à lui demander ….

Vers la fin de l'après midi KyungSoo avait rendez vous avec Amber pour aller au restaurant , histoire de se changer les idées pour le lendemain et … Il était très en retard .

« Elle va me hurler dessus!» Paniqua t-il à l'intérieur de lui même

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse .

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc il vit Amber qui l'attendait assise sur un banc doré et regardant distraitement le ciel .

«Amber ..?»L'appela t-il

«Hein ..? Bateau …?»

«Ca va pas?»

«Je me sens comme si j'avais pris du LSD …»

«Hein?»

«Je .. J'ai le cœur brisé … »

«Comment ça …? Toi? Le cœur brisé?»

«Tu sais gamin je suis une fille , j'ai un cœur et il m'arrive aussi d'aimer des garçons .»

«Oui …»

« Mince comment lui dire que je pensais qu'elle aimait les files?!» Pensa t-il

Il se sentit soudain super mal à l'aise …

Soudain il vit une bande de 5 garçon qui arrivèrent vers eux .

«Ah .. Voilà les autres EXO . »Lança Amber

«Les autres EXO …?»

«Oui il y a deux groupe EXO ..»

Les garçons se plantèrent vers eux . Contrairement aux autres EXO ils avaient pas l'air menaçant ils avaient même pour certains un visage adorable .

«D.O , voici Lay , Xiumin , Luhan , Suho et Sehun .» Fit Amber

Les garçons firent un signe de la main .

D.O s'avança vers celui qui s'appelait Xiumin et lui tendit timidement la main .

«Bonjour … »Souffla t-il d'une voix faible

«Hé , relax vieux!»Rigola le jeune homme , je vais pas te manger .

«Toi aussi t'es des EXO … »

«Bah … Disons qu'il y a deux EXO les Grands , les rois de l'agence et y a nous , les Petits on s'en sort bien évidemment mais beaucoup moins bien que les Grands . »

«Et ils sont plus sympas!»Intervint Amber

Xiumin eut un petit sourire gêné . Sehun lui tapota l'épaule .

«Luhan est ici tu devrais éviter de draguer .»Rigola t-il gentiment

«Maieuh .. »Fit Xiumin avec une moue boudeuse toute kawaii

Il gonfla ses joues et les autres se mirent à rire aux éclats . Luhan le prit tendrement dans ses bras .

«C'est rien c'est pas grave .. »Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

Son ami rougit à fond tandis que les autres se remirent à rire . C'était une petite bouffée d'air frais avant le jour fatidique .

Ils finirent par aller dans un restaurant où ils prirent une énorme table pour eux tous et passèrent la soirée ensemble .

D.O était rassuré , il venait de passer une soirée de rêve avec ses nouveaux amis . Il y en a même un avec qui il se sentait proche .. Mais vous le saurez plus tard .

Le lendemain il se leva difficilement . Il avait rêvé de cette soirée toute la nuit et n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule minute . C'est malin il aura bien du mal à danser l'après midi ..

Amber fonça vers lui et sauta sur son lit.

«Il faut se levveerrrr … C'est une belle jjooouuurrrnnnééééeeee et on va gagggnnneeeerrrr!» Chantonna t-elle

«J'ai mal à la tête ..» Gémit son ami

«Oh désolée … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?»

«J'ai pas dormi de la nuit .. »

«Comment tu vas faire pour la compétition?»

«Je crois que je vais prendre des dizaines de café aujourd'hui … »

«Je vais t'en préparer un .»

«Merci … »

«Tu veux t'entraîner . »

«Non … J'aimerais me reposer .»

«Ok … Je te laisse alors . »

«Merci …»

Elle sortit de sa chambre tandis que le brun alla sur son ordinateur et alla sur Internet .

La journée se passe sans incident notable … ( oui de façon très chiante xD )

C'était la journée la plus longue de la vie de D.O il avait tellement peur et en même temps il avait tellement hâte de commencer … C'était très étrange .

Le soir arriva très lentement et libéra en quelque sorte le jeune homme .

A peine il commença à se préparer pour la compétition qu'il se trouva dans les coulisse avec Amber qui se tortillait pour entrer tant bien que mal dans sa tenue .

«T'es très belle .» Lui dit -il tout sourire

Son amie se mit à rosir .

«J'ai l'air d'un clown . »

«Non t'es super tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent .»

«La ferme .. »

La présentateur annonça le commencement de la soirée . Les danseurs se mirent à trembler de peur …

Taecyon et Suzy arrivèrent sur la piste de danse .

D.O les observait , super nerveux .

«On ne peut plus reculer maintenant . »Lui chuchota Amber à l'oreille

«Je sais … »

Soudain il leva la tête et vit les EXO au premier rang observant eux aussi les premiers candidats . Habillés tous de costard ils avaient un charisme incroyable . Soudain Kai le regarda avec un air insistant , il avait un regard .. Bizarre .

Il n'avait pas cette fougue ni ce côté féroce qui le caractérisait tant .. Il était même presque doux .

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement . C'était très bizarre comme sensation ..

Il secoua la tête et se gifla intérieurement . Non … Il ne devait pas y penser!

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses concurrents , le couple se débrouilla comme un chef .. Ils étaient magnifique . Il ne put les observer plus ils finirent leur prestation sous les applaudissements de la foule . Les duos défilèrent sur la scène les EXO étaient indiscutablement les rois de la soirée . Les gestes étaient fluides , contrôlés . Même le petit Baek Hyun avait l'air mature aux bras de Chanyeol . Et Kai … Bizarrement il alternait les regards .. Aux autres il donnait des regards bizarres , presque froids , pourtant avec lui son regard s'adoucissait . C'était vraiment bizarre .

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il sentit la main d'Amber se poser sur son épaule .

«C'est à nous … »Lui chuchota t-elle

«Oui … »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur scène . Arrivé sur scène ils virent les gens les applaudirent chaleureusement , comme pour les encourager .

D.O sentir son cœur se réchauffer quand il vit des enfants lui sourire et lui faire des signes d'encouragement . Alors c'était donc ça ce dont quoi parlait Amber .. La joie des fans qui donnait l'envie de continuer .. La musique se fit entendre et il se mit en place .

Quand ils dansait il avait l'impression de voler , ils tournait , tournait comme un oiseau il ne voyait plus rien ni personne , il sentait que les pas de danse .. C'était magique .

Puis soudain ce fut le drame Amber trébucha sur sa chaussure et tomba par terre . Dans la tête de KyungSoo c'était l'apocalypse il savait pas quoi faire il voulut l'aider mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un geste tout devint noir on ne voyait pas à 10 cm . Quand soudain des lumières se mirent à fuser de tous les côtés déclenchant de véritables feux d'artifices qui tournoyèrent dans toute la salle .

La scène fut à nouveau allumée et les spectateurs découvrirent D.O tendant la main à Amber pour qu'elle se relève . Cette dernière profita de l'occasion pour lui prendre la main atterrir juste devant lui et lui embrasser la joue . La dernière image qu'eut l'assistance était un jeune homme rougissant et le rideau s'abaissa . La foule était complètement en délire .

KyungSoo s'écroula par terre et fit de l'hyperventilation . Les autres arrivèrent vers lui et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie .

Plus tard il se réveilla dans un des lits de l'infirmerie .

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … Et la compétition …?» Se demanda t-il

Il vit soudain Amber le regarder , tout sourire .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe …?» S'inquiéta t-il

«Viens avec moi . »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une des cours . Là bas ils virent des jeunes regroupés autour d'un grand muret noir . En s'approchant D.O vit qu'il y avait une feuille de papier avec une liste .

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? »Demanda t-il à la Blonde

«La liste des 50 duos admis pour le second tour . »

«Et …? »

«Regarde par toi même . »

Le brun s'avança vers la liste et … Vit leur noms à la 5 ème place de la liste .

«On est 5 ème … On est admis! »S'écria KyungSoo en santant dans les bras d'Amber

«T'as vu c'est génial ! »Fit cette dernière

Ils firent la danse de la joie .

«Bravo les gens . »Fit une voix familière

Les autres se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et virent Lu Han arriver vers eux tout sourire .

«Mer... Merci …» Balbutia D.O

Luhan pâlit soudain .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» S'étonna le jeune homme

«Derrière toi .. »

D.O se tourna et vit Kai juste derrière lui .

«Félicitation . »Dit ce dernier d'une voix très froide

«Merci …» Répondit KyungSoo

Une belle tentative ratée de rester froid …

«Mais bon … C'était un coup de chance , parce qu'Amber était avec toi ..»

«Non! J'ai mérité cette victoire!»

Encore .. Il avait recommencé .. Il lui tenait tête .. Le Psychopathe serra les poings .

«T'es vraiment … Tu sais à qui tu parles ?!»

«A un prétentieux qui penses que tout lui est permis … »

Il ne put rien dire de plus son vis-à-vis le prit par le col et lui lança son fameux regard féroce .

D.O se mit à frissonner de terreur ..

«Kai , calme toi .. »Intervint Chen en arrivant vers lui

Il posa une main sur son épaule .

«C'est un gamin , sois pas aussi cru avec lui .»

«Chen …?»

«Il a raison , renchérit Chanyeol , tu perds ton temps avec lui , on doit y aller . »

«Ouais .. »

Il se tourna vers KyungSoo et lui lança son fameux regard menaçant … Ca lui avait manqué tiens .

«On se reverra . »Dit -il en partant suivi de ses amis

«Lui je le sens vraiment pas . »Grogna D.O

«Toi t'es vraiment trop … »Souffla Amber

Kriss était tranquillement assis sur une table de billard quand Tao arriva avec un sourire mesquin .

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?» Grogna cœur de Glace

«J'ai vu ce que t'as fait .» Répondit Médor

«Et alors? J'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel .»

«C'est en parti grâce à ça qu'il a eu une aussi bonne place . »

«Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?»

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Depuis qu'il est là tu te comporte bizarrement . »

«Juste laisse moi tranquille je fais ce que je veux .»

«Pourquoi .. Je veux savoir . »

«Si tu veux tout savoir … C'est Kai qui m'a demandé de le faire . »

Tao le regarda avec un air ébahi .

«Que … Quoi?»

«Il m'a demandé de tout faire pour l'aider , c'était la seule façon de le faire . »

«Mais … Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?»

«J'en sais absolument rien … »

Ils entendirent un cri au loin , se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent les choqua …

Voilà!


End file.
